


Non possono ucciderti se la morte non ti vuole

by Stornene



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stornene/pseuds/Stornene
Summary: Riflessioni random di una nonmorta alle prese con il duro mondo di Dark Souls. A cosa ti aggrappi se non vuoi diventare vuoto?-Dopotutto non poteva fare entrambe le cose, restare determinata e al contempo sana di mente--Non era forse pazzo chiunque sperasse e si aggrappasse alla speranza in un mondo come quello?-





	Non possono ucciderti se la morte non ti vuole

Sieve  si  avventurò per il corridoio guardinga, non aveva più  estus , era scampata per miracolo a quei due cavalieri che gli lanciavano contro frecce grosse quanto una sua gamba ed era caduta in quel cornicione più per  fortuna  che perché ci avesse mirato, non poteva permettersi un altro scontro. Il  camminatoio  che aveva davanti sembrava  pen sato  per umani, visto come erano bassi i soffitti e piccole le porte, ce n'erano due per lato, in fondo quasi al limitare del suo campo visivo, per altro mezzo coperto dall'elmo ,  si intravedevano delle scale.

Se ne restò lì in piedi a spostare il peso da una gamba all'altra, lì sembrava  relativamente  tranquillo ma aveva imparato a non fidarsi nemmeno della sua stessa ombra, non dopo che quel baule l'aveva attaccata, masticata e rispedita al falò vicino al fabbro. Per l'ennesima volta. 

Era stata davvero vicina ad abbandonare tutto  alla fortezza  di Sen , ogni volta che le sue carni venivano  dilan i ate  da spade di nemici che non sapeva perché la affrontavano, o che cadeva precipitando per  at timi  interminabili, si risvegliava  li  al falò, come se nulla fosse accaduto, alcuni  avversari  li aveva affrontati decine di volte, ma ad ogni sua dipartita quelli  si  rialzavano e se ne tornavano al loro posto. Che gioco crudele era? 

Eppure lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di diventare vuota, di starsene seduta a una parte ad aspettare un cambiamento come faceva quel ciccione vestito da cipolla o quell'altro  smosciapalle  al santuario. Pensare al santuario le fece venire una stretta allo stomaco, per quanto il suo essere un cadavere ambulante  do v eva  aver designato uno scopo alquanto ristretto ai suoi organi interni,  contin u ava  a somatizzare in qualche bizzarra maniera.

Cosa era successo al santuario? Se ne era andata alla città Infame perché non aveva molta scelta, aveva ucciso quella donna ragno, per poi scoprire che l'anello, quello con il quale si era svegliata, era il suo, aveva appreso la storia della sorella e si era resa conto che  Qu ela a g  non stava facendo altro che proteggere la sua famiglia. Provata, triste e piena di rammarico si era spinta avanti, senza più un briciolo di determinazione, aveva suonato la campana, non l'aveva nemmeno notata entrando,  av e va  passato così tanto tempo in quell' inferno velenoso che si era dimenticata perfino che la stava cercando.

Il suono della campana le aveva dato una scossa, forse si poteva fare qualcosa, forse c'era un barlume che quell'incubo avesse fine. Le aveva ridato speranza. Ma nulla come rendersi conto qualche scalinata più avanti di essere di ritorno al santuario l'aveva resa felice, un luogo sicuro, abitato da... come definirli? Amici? Colleghi? Avvent ori?  Bhe  non l'attaccavano,  le insegnavano quello che sapevano fare e soprattutto le parlavano, a lei andava più che bene. 

E invece ad  accoglierla c'era altra desolazione, la guardiana del falò uccisa,  L a utrec  sparito. Che l'avesse ammazzata lui? Ma perché? Ad ogni modo la sua unica fonte di tranquillità il suo rifugio il suo santuario, ora aveva il falò spento e non c'era modo di riaccenderlo.

Si diede una scossa, non poteva certo rimanersene ferma lì per sempre, doveva trovare un falò a cui riposarsi . S i  arrischiò qualche passo, avvicinò la testa a una delle porte, cercando di sentire rumori, ma non sentiva nulla. A quanto ne sapeva potevano esserci dieci cavalieri d'argento, che tanto  alcune  se ne stavano immobili  finch é  non gli andavi a pestare i piedi. 

Deglutì si tolse l'elmo, sistemò i capelli, si aggiustò lo scudo sulla carne macilenta del braccio e aprì la porta.

-T anto è chiusa - pensò tra  se  e se, tutte le porte che trovava erano chiuse di solito e doveva perlustrare ogni pericolante cornicione e ogni stanza per  t ro var ne  le chiavi. La sua esperienza in questo senso rese  oltremo do autentica la sorpresa quando invece la porta, docile, si aprì con un rumore lieve, tirò su lo scudo sul viso e si affacciò la stanza aveva pezzi di mobilio vario un camino e, infondo, un falò . V ederlo la pervase di contentezza, avrebbe potuto riposare! Ma ancora di più fu contenta di riconoscere la figura che vi era seduta accanto,  Solaire .

E ntrò contenta  ab b assando  lo scudo " Solaire ! Non mi aspettavo di trovar v i qui!" Lui alzò la testa  prod u cendo  un rumore metallico "Oh ma  g ua rda  chi c'è! Non ti sei fatta sentire questi giorni, il tuo silenzio  non  era mica dovuto al fatto che non vuoi aiuto vero? Ogni qualvolta vedi la mia scintillante firma dorata, vorrei tu non evitassi a chiamarmi, mi hai fatto  un' ottima  impressione sai? Mi piacerebbe avere l'opportunità di assisterti! "

Sieve si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, se non fosse stata molto impegnata a portare tutta la sua  umanita  a lla sorella di  Qu ela a g magari ne avrebbe avuta un po' per andarsene in giro da umana e non da sacchetto di ossa, l'aiuto le avrebbe fatto davvero comodo in svariate  situazioni... Con un brivido le rivenne in mente quando aveva evocato il fantasma di quel tale contro il gigante alla fortezza,  Tarkas F erronero , chissà chi era.

"Grazie  Solaire ,  vi assicuro che se potessi non  e si terei  a chiamar v i, è bello avere compagnia" si sedette accanto al falò e si sentì in pochi secondi rigenerata.  A veva un gran voglia di  chiacchierare  con qualcuno che non fosse  se  stessa, visto che  Solaire  non accennava si sforzò di trovare un argomento prima di rialzarsi ed andarsene a prendere pizze in faccia da qualunque cosa la aspettasse.

"Allora, non  avete niente da raccontare? Come mai  vi siete spostato? Il Sole era tramontato da quel balconcino?

Lui ridacchiò "Ma quante domande, t i piace proprio  chiacchierare  con me eh? Se non ti conoscessi bene direi che provi qualcosa per me! Oh  hem " si mosse a disagio davanti a Sieve che era troppo basita per rispondere qualcosa .

" O h,  no ,  povero  me. Fai finta che non tu non abbia sentito niente.  Hah Hah Hah ." Girò la testa dall'altra parte e prese a sistemarsi le cinghie su un braccio. 

Sieve era ancora a bocca aperta da dietro l'elmo. Cos'era quello?  Solaire  sembrava genuinamente imbarazzato. Ci stava provando con lei? O magari era solo una battuta mal riuscita. Lei non riusciva a ricordarsi niente della sua vita prima di svegliarsi non morta in quella cella, ma aveva idea di come funzionasse, abbracciar si nella  notte , lontano da sguardi indiscreti... Non gli aveva dedicato un pensiero che fosse uno da quando aveva iniziato quel ripetersi senza senso di morte ma ora che l'argomento le era ritornato così improvvisamente in testa sentiva la mancanza di quel tipo di intimità. Guardò  S olaire  che stava ancora armeggiando con le cinghie. Doveva tornare umana e fare almeno un tentativo.

"Va bene o vado a veder e che  mi aspetta qui fuori, voi resterete qui? Ho la sensazione che mi serviranno i vostri servigi" 

Se lui le sorrise con l'elmo non si capì ma gli occhi, che si intravedevano dalla fessura dell'elmo sembravano luminosi "aiutarti è sulla mia lista priorità, se non ci diamo una mano tra non morti..." Ridacchiò di nuovo.

"Bene, in ogni caso allora ci  ved remo  dopo, così magari mi illustrate che intendevate dire prima, visto che non ho sentito" azzardò lei mentre si girava e attraversava veloce la stanza.

Magari non ci aveva capito niente, magari sarebbe morta e diventata vuota. O magari lo sarebbe diventato lui. Si sentiva confusa e non riusciva bene a capire che le fosse preso, stordita s i incamminò per il corridoio.

Fu una pessima idea. Era tutta presa a pensare quel mucchio di cazzate che quando il cavaliere d'argento le fu addosso lei ci mise un secondo di troppo a schivare, il colpo le arrivò dritto in faccia sbilanciandola quasi del tutto, si rimise in posizione e tentò di usare lo scudo per sbilanciare il suo avversario, ci riuscì ma fu poi troppo lenta a reagire e perse la sua finestra d'attacco, saltò indietro quel che bastava per bere un  estus .

-A ndiamo prescelta  nonmorta  non vorrai mica riapparire al falò dopo due  minuti?-

P rese a girargli intorno per colpirlo alle spalle, in quello era molto più brava che nel resto, gli conficcò la spada nella parte bassa della schiena e quello crollò a terra come si rialzò lo finì. Tre colpi in totale, guardò orgogliosa la sua katana. 

L'aveva presa al mercante, dopo averlo ucciso. Una delle poche persone che in quel posto non l'attaccava. Ma non poteva continuare a morire in quella maniera becera contro il Demone Capra. L'avrebbe comprata se solo quell'idiota gliela avesse venduta, ma no non ne voleva sapere. Le era costata la vita del mercante certo, ma da quel momento aveva smesso di incassare colpi e basta e aveva iniziato a proseguire, finalmente. 

A veva trapassato il Demone Capra i suoi cani del cazzo e pure quel gruppo di stupidi assassini incappucciati, quella era la sua arma. Poi aveva incontrato  A ndre  e l'aveva anche potenziata. Ad ora era la sua unica vera alleata, la riparava con cura ogni volta che tornava ad un falò e ad ora, nessun nemico era stato troppo per lei. Al massimo era Sieve che si prendeva colpi come una scema.

Aveva capito una cosa molto importante ad un certo punto dei suoi vagabondaggi in quel mondo su cui non aveva informazioni: se moriva, la colpa era solo la sua. E se non voleva impazzire e perdere quel briciolo di vita, di  _umanità_ , che le rimaneva  doveva  morire molto meno.

Precisamente l'aveva capito alla fortezza di Sen. Prima di allora, nel Borgo, nella C ittà Infame dava la colpa al mondo ed era arrivata così pericolosamente vicina al lasciar perdere che solo ripensarci le faceva venire la nausea. Alla fortezza non erano  i  nemici il problema, erano le trappole, i macigni che le tiravano contro, le  asc e , l'altezza, la disattenzione, le  frecc e . Dopo un po' di botte,  tropp e  morti per poterle  contare e innumerevoli bestemmie, aveva realizzato. Qualunque fosse il mondo in cui era finita,  la morte qui non era  spaventosa , la morte era il suo nemico, l'aveva presa divorata e  risputata, coloro che lei doveva affrontare non erano morti, erano semplicemente stanchi, l'avevano fatta vincere, e lei non era una disposta a perdere le sfide. Lei  non sarebbe diventata vuota, non sarebbe diventata uno degli ennesimi nemici del prossimo tizio nella sua situazione.

Ma la frustrazione era tanta, e lei non avrebbe corso ulteriori rischi di ritrovarsi così vicina al baratro. Aveva imparato l' importanza  del mantenere l'equilibrio in situazioni di pericolo, cadendo e rompendosi le ossa. Non potevano ucciderla. Era immortale. Magari una maledizione, magari una fortuna, magari era davvero la prescelta, ma era immortale.

Si aggrappò forte al manico della katana, e proseguì lungo il corridoio, quella spada era la sua amante, la sua confidente e un memento, impazzita gliela avrebbero portata via. Se la avvicinò al volto "nessuno ci separerà tesoro" le disse con voce morbida.

Ormai era un po' che ci parlava, le aveva perfino dato il nome Yulia,  sicuramente  il mercante avrebbe  apprezzato  il gesto. Tanto infondo chi c'era  li  che potesse pensare che era pazza? Non era forse pazzo chiunque sperasse e si aggrappasse alla speranza in un mondo come quello?

Entrò in una nuova stanza e affrontò il cavaliere che c'era dentro con rinnovata determinazione, gli estrasse la spada da corpo inveendogli contro "non puoi uccidermi cazzone di metallo" le venne perfino da ridere. Dopotutto non poteva fare entrambe le cose, restare determinata e al contempo sana di mente 

"S olo io e te Yulia, e magari  Solaire  se non mi fa di nuovo sentire come una ragazzina idiota" 

P roseguì nelle altre stanze, erano bastati un paio di combattimenti a farle riprendere la lucidità, correre su quei cornicioni con quegli stronzi che le tiravano addosso quelle  frecc e  mastodontiche doveva averla rincoglionita, c'era morta troppe volte probabilmente.

"T ranquilla Yulia, non lo farò succedere più, starò più attenta, forza Sieve. Focus." 

Sieve non era manco il suo nome, se l'era costruito con sillabe di quello che mormoravano gli altri non morti  nella prigione dove si era svegliata.  Siii ... ehhh ... v eeen . Magari poteva cambiarlo e riferirsi a  se  stessa come Prescelta, poteva  farle  bene all'umore

Si guardò  intorno e notò una finestra che dava su un altro corridoio, o una stanza ma  completamente  al buio, sogghignò tra sé e sé "sembra proprio che ci sia qualcosa  nasco sto  nella stanza!" Rientrò e si mise ad esaminare le pareti,  finché  non ne trovò una che ad un colpo di Yulia si mosse, rivelando una stanzetta con dei bauli, li colpì tutti per non fare la fine ingloriosa dell'ultima volta, quella fu un'idea talmente buona da  compensare  quella idiota di prima di andarsene in giro pensando alle notti in compagnia. Si permise perfino di esultare mentre il cadavere del baule  linguacciuto cadeva

"N on mi fregate due volte, pezzi di merda!" Gli urlò rabbiosa mentre  controllava  gli altri due, contenevano un'armatura gigantesca e pesantissima e un'arma altrettanto grossa e pesante, chissà magari quando avrebbe avuto abbastanza anime da fortificarsi avrebbe anche potuto usare l' armatura . Ma di certo non avrebbe rimpiazzato Yulia.

Uscì dalla stanzetta e  guardò  torva le scale 

"Vediamo che altro avete in programma per me bastardi" 

Ridacchiando iniziò a salire i gradini.

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono riuscita a capire perchè con gli spazi abbia deciso di fare come gli pare, indagherò e correggerò.


End file.
